


Inoportuno

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explosions, Love Confessions, M/M, Sick Character, Superheroes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter planeaba declarársele a Harry ese día, pero, como siempre, algo tuvo que pasar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inoportuno

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Spider-man pertenecen a Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, Marc Webb, Marvel Comics, Marvel Entertainment y Columbia Pictures, son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Peter planeaba declarársele a Harry ese día, pero, como siempre, algo tuvo que pasar.

Citó a Harry en el parque cerca de Industrias Oscorp, aunque no le dijo para qué. Desde lo alto del edificio en el que estaba parado lo vio llegar, vestido de manera casual, con una sudadera gris y jeans. Usaba gafas de sol y en la mano llevaba una botella de agua grande.

Peter sintió el estómago revuelto al percatarse de lo pálido que lucía, aún desde la distancia. Un ramalazo de culpa le azotó el pecho.

Tomó su teléfono móvil de la mochila que había abandonado en el suelo, le envió un texto a Harry diciéndole que estaba a punto de llegar al lugar acordado y, apenas presionó el botón Enviar, sintió el aviso de su sentido arácnido cosquilleándole por todo el cuerpo antes de que una gran parte de la plaza estallara.

Peter respiró profundo y saltó sobre el borde del edificio. Había gente herida dispersa por todos lados, niños llorando y mujeres pidiendo ayuda, hombres intentando rescatar a la gente atrapada bajo los escombros.

Buscó a Harry con la mirada y divisó su suéter gris, corriendo lejos, poniéndose a salvo. _Gracias, Harry._

Entonces, lanzó una telaraña al viento, la sintió tensarse al golpear un objetivo sólido, y se lanzó a la acción.

Ya encontraría otro momento para hablar con Harry.


End file.
